Aroma
"Aroma" (アロマ Aroma) là một archetype bao gồm một số lượng lớn các quái thú Loại-Plant đã được giới thiệu trong Clash of Rebellions. Quái thú của archetype này đều được đặt tên theo cách loại hoa, mà tất cả chúng đều dùng để sản xuất tinh dầu]. Lối chơi "Aromage" monsters share two common types of effects: a Continuous Effect that applies while their controller has more LP than the opponent, and a Trigger Effect that activates when their controller gains LP. The Continuous Effect supports Plant-Type monsters and encourage the controller to engage in battle by granting them advantages in that area against the opponent, while the Trigger Effects focus upon increasing utility, partly through field disruption. The battling aspect that is encouraged by the archetype is also pronounced by its support cards, "Aroma Jar" and "Aroma Garden". "Aroma Jar" is a Flip monster whose Flip effect bestows 500 LP upon the controller during either player's End Phase while it remains face-up. Additionally, its other effect has interactivity with its Flip effect, as it also defends itself from destruction by battle if it was flipped face-up. The archetype's Field Spell Card, "Aroma Garden", grants the controller 500 LP during their turn when they control an "Aroma" monster, while additionally bolstering the ATK and DEF of all of their monsters by 500 until the end of the opponent's next turn (the downside of battling is also covered by the card, which increases the controller's LP by 1000 when an "Aroma" monster they control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard). The deck also contains 2 Continuous Trap Cards which further assist the controller by turning the LP they gained into a utilizable asset. "Dried Winds" serves as a means to put pressure on the opponent by having the controller target and destroy a monster the opponent controls, each time they gain LP. The card further takes advantage of its controller's tendency to amass mass amounts of LP by allowing them to pay LP equal to the difference between their LP and their opponent's, to destroy monsters with equal or less ATK than the amount of LP paid, provided the controller has at least 3000 more LP than the opponent. "Humid Winds" provides the Deck with much needed speed, allowing the controller to search out "Aroma" monsters from their Deck at the cost of 1000 LP, a small sum to pay for the controller. If the controller should find themselves disadvantaged in LP count compared to their opponent, the card further helps them make up the deficit, providing a steady stream of 500 LP per turn until the deficit is bridged. Both of these Trap Cards are best protected by "Imperial Custom". The archetype's efficacy can be enhanced with the use of cards that increase the LP of the controller. Such cards should preferably do so by a significant margin, such as with "Griggle" and "Aegis of Gaia", or over a prolonged period of time, such as with "Solemn Wishes" and "Golden Ladybug", to keep the Continuous Monster Effects of the "Aroma" monsters active. As several of the "Aroma" monsters, except "Bergamot", have low ATK and DEF and still emphasize battling, cards such as "Draining Shield" and "Nutrient Z" keep your LP safe while fulfilling the archetype's mandate of increasing your LP and maintaining a high LP count. Alternatively, you can use "Waboku" to protect your LP and your monsters. Điểm yếu Do archetype này chủ yếu tập trung vào việc tăng LP, nên nó rất dễ bị những lá bài như "Bad Reaction to Simochi" và "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One", làm cho việc tăng LP trở thành gây thiệt hại LP tương ứng. "Asleep at the Switch" cũng đưa ra một điểm yếu khác của archtype này, vì nó có thể được dùng để hủy các quái thú "Aroma" khi người điều khiển chúng tăng LP, một điều phổ biến của cho Bộ bài này. Các lá bài Kiến nghị Category:TCG and OCG archetypes